Pepino Bailarin: Dancing Cucumbers
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13
Summary: AU High School Oneshot: Sasuke and Naruto need to come up with an idea for their spanish project, but what do Dancing and Singing Cucumbers have to do with it, and how is Sasuke a Tomato? Light Sasunaru friendship fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own '_Naruto_' or the dancing cucumber song.

Yes! I am not dead! And here a little bit of AU SasuNaru fluff for you!

_

* * *

_

_Pepino Bailarin: Dancing Cucumbers_  
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13

It was a perfectly normal day. The birds were singing, babies were laughing, old people were playing chess and yelling at kids to get off their lawns, dogs were barking, and a blonde haired teen was cussing profusely at a raven haired teen…wait! What?! "_blonde haired teen was cussing profusely at a raven haired teen_" now what's all this then? Let's go see shall we?

We find the two teens standing in the blondes cramped apartment with binders and textbooks scattered over the already messy environment. And _why_ was the raven haired teen in the blonde's house? Why because they had a school project they needed to work on. Apparently whatever teacher assigned these two as partner has a death wish of some sort.

The blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, 16 years of age, Junior in Konoha High School, blond hair, blue eyes, orphan, bisexual. The raven was Uchiha Sasuke, 16 years of age, Junior in Konoha High School (also the president of Junior year), raven black hair, onyx black eyes….Ow! Ok! I'll stop drooling over the stud! Sheesh…As I was saying onyx black eyes, orphan, closet gay. They were both best friends/eternal rivals. How that works out I have no clue. Yeah, and the rest of their high school (and world) is trying to research but so far has come up with this: ...They're weird like that.

The class they needed to do this assignment for was Spanish class. The project was they had to do _anything_ that was fluent in Spanish, and then had to be translated. And the two oddly paired off friends had absolutely no clue whatsoever what they were going to do.

"I keep telling you, dobe, there is no ramen in Mexico." Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that _hour_, the dob-I mean blonde has that effect on people.

Said blonde's eyes widened as if he had been just told his cat had been run over…well…that is if he had a cat how about we change that analogy to "_as if all the ramen in the world was gone._" The blonde blinked slowly before ha got a maniacal grin. "Thanks teme, I just got an idea or our project!" The raven started to back away slowly as the blonde began to laugh maniacally. _Maybe he didn't take his medication today…_ The raven wondered vaguely.

------(----)------

A pinkette a and weird looking boy with a bowl cut bowed as they finished their presentation the next day. The teacher clapped as she rose from her chair, "Muy bueno, Sakura y Lee, muy buenos. Consigues un " A". Tenemos después Sasuke y Naruto.(1)"

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and walked to the front of the class. Naruto motioned for Sakura to come up. The girl cocked her eyebrow up but complied. The Blonde handed her a card she read it over looked at him strangely but shrugged and read off the card:

Sakura: Excuse me, ladies and gents, can I have your attention please! It is now time for silly songs with Naruto. Naruto will be performing the traditional Argentinean ballad, 'The Dance of the Cucumber,' in it's original Spanish. Sasuke the Tomato will translate.

Sasuke: Great first I'm Captain Crunch, now I'm a tomato. This day just keeps getting better and better. (2)

Naruto: "Miren al pepino"

Sasuke: "Watch the cucumber"

Naruto: "miren como se mueve"

Sasuke: "see how he moves"

Naruto: "Como un leon"

Sasuke: "like a lion"

Naruto: "tras un raton."

Sasuke: "chasing a mouse."

Naruto: "Miren al pepino"

Sasuke: "Watch the cucumber"

Naruto: "sus suaves movimientos"

Sasuke: "Oh, how smooth his motion"

Naruto: "Tal como mantequilla"

Sasuke: "like butter"

Naruto: "en un mono pelon."

Sasuke: "on a ... bald monkey."

Naruto: "Miren al pepino"

Sasuke: "Look at the cucumber"

Naruto: "los vegetales"

Sasuke: "all the vegetables"

Naruto: "envidian a su amigo"

Sasuke: "envy their friend"

Naruto: "como el quieren bialar"

Sasuke: "wishing to dance as he"

Naruto: "Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin"

Sasuke: "Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber"

Naruto: "Baila, baila, ya!"

Sasuke: "Dance, dance, yeah!"

Naruto: "Miren al Sasuke"

Sasuke: "Look at the Sasuke"

Naruto: "no es triste?"

Sasuke: "Isn't it sad?"

Naruto: "El no puede bailar."

Sasuke: "He can't dance."

Naruto: "!Pobre Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Poor Sasuke!"

Naruto: "El deberia poder bailar"

Sasuke: "He wishes he could dance"

Naruto: "Como el pepino"

Sasuke: "like the cucumber"

Naruto: "libre y suavemente."

Sasuke: "free and smooth."

Naruto: "Pero el no puede danzar."

Sasuke: "But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't  
dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see  
me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?"

Naruto: "No comprendo."

Sasuke: "No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'!"

Naruto: "Escuchen el pepino"

Sasuke: "Listen to the cucumber"

Naruto: "oigan su voz fuerte"

Sasuke: "hear his strong voice"

Naruto: "Como un leon"

Sasuke: "like a lion"

Naruto: "listo a devorar."

Sasuke: "about to eat."

Naruto: "Escuchen al pepino"

Sasuke: "Listen to the cucumber"

Naruto: "que dulce as su canto"

Sasuke: "oh how sweet his voice"

Naruto: "la voz de su garganta perece un triar."

Sasuke: "the breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies."

Naruto: "Escuchen al pepino"

Sasuke: "Listen to the cucumber"

Naruto: "los vegetales"

Sasuke: "all the vegetables"

Naruto: "envidian a su amigo"

Sasuke: "envy their friend"

Naruto: "como el quieren cantar

Sasuke: "wishing to sing as he."

Naruto: "Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador"

Sasuke: "Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber"

Naruto: "canta, canta, ya!"

Sasuke: "sing, sing, yeah!"

Naruto: "Escuchen al Sasuke"

Sasuke: "Listen to the Sasuke"

Naruto: "?No es triste?"

Sasuke: "Isn't it sad?"

Naruto: "El no puede cantar."

Sasuke: "He can't sing."

Naruto: "Pobre Sasuke."

Sasuke: "Poor Sasuke."

Naruto: "El deberia poder cantar"

Sasuke: "He wishes he could sing"

Naruto: "fuerte y ducle como el pepino"

Sasuke: "strong and sweet like the cucumber"

Naruto: "Pero no puede ..."

Sasuke: "But he can't ..."

Naruto: "!Ni siquiera da un silbido!"

Sasuke: "Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it Senor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!"

Naruto: "Adios, amigos!"

Sakura: "This has been Silly Songs With Naruto. Tune in next time to hear Naruto sing ..."

Naruto: "Sasuke's is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head!"(3)

The two gave a bow as the teacher clapped happily, "¡Muy bueno¡Muy bueno! Ambos consigues el " A" 's a pesar de que ese los pepinos no cantan o no bailan, y ese Sasuke no es un tomate.(4)"

Naruto grinned as he turned around ready to give his friend a highfive only to recieve a death glare. He gulped as Sasuke hissed out at him, "_You so owe me Naruto_."

Naruto grinned slighlty and nodded, "Yea I know I do teme."

Sasuke smirked as he and his friend walked back to their desks.

* * *

1-Very good, Sakura and Lee, very good. You obtain " A". We have Sasuke and Naruto next. 

2-I suspect that originaly Sasuke was going to be introduced as Cap'n Crunch, but then Naruto changed it to 'Tomato' for some strang reason -shrugs-

3-You can find this song in Maddy Mae's fic 'Moonlight' which is a sequel to her story 'Starlight'. Go read them, they're _really_ good.

4-Very good Very good! Both you obtain " A" 's although that the cucumbers do not sing or do not dance, and that Sasuke is not a tomato

Please review!


End file.
